The Mythical Era of Gods
by Zylo24
Summary: "Some believe in a period before the Ancient Times. They called it...the Mythical Era of Gods. This was a time where gods didn't reside in the heaven's or alters, but walked the very earth in the same manner of mortal ponies. But of course like the name suggest, such an era is just a myth. Nothing more than Old Ponish fables..."


There are an abundant of different realities, each different to the point of being incomprehensible. However, the one thing these realities share no matter their dissimilarities is this…they all birthed from nothing. This includes the very reality that He lord over. My age? Oh! I've lived lifetimes so abundant that I've damn near forgotten my true age. But how did this cosmos come to be? When did the wheels of time set in motion and the sun and moon shined upon the dominions to which He ruled for countless eons? I faintly remember, like a dream vanishing like smoke right after you wake up…but I remember just the same.

Though I'd best be remembering such an important event in our history. After all it wouldn't sit well in my reputation as being the Guardian of Knowledge and Wisdom if I dared forgotten the grand creation that led to the very realm to which I breathe in. And such an important event it is…especially for my kind. But not solely for my race mind you. All beings from this cosmos share their birth and beginnings from this cataclysmic entropy.

My youth…ah I remember such a time. A time where I, though admittedly not proudly, was a bit…arrogant and conceited. Like for instance how me along with a few of my brethren would run off into the night and give mortals such a terror and run for their lives as if they have just seen a Draug! Though of course there were never pure malice or ill intent from our 'fun'. We were no better than children, having a bit of fun whenever we can whenever we saw the opportunity. Now looking back, I can't help but fell a tad bit ashamed from making those poor mortals wet themselves…or suffering a heart attack from the shock…but I digress! But could you blame me? After all with the position I was bestowed upon one could feel a little TOO good with themselves and truly appreciate the splendors, advantages, and privileges the came along with the pedestal of such honor. Thankfully, the countless winters that passed honored me with the maturity and wisdom to become the humble, moralistic rodent that I am today.

All life were born with a purpose of living, what we were meant to do. If not, we'd might as well be soulless husks wandering aimlessly upon the earth. Even the mortals, though not as honorably bestowed like my kind, have their value in the life that they were granted. For me, my purpose is diligently being the Keeper of History. Master of the Written Word of Past Ages. Guardian and Lord of Knowledge and Wisdom…a mantle that I'm ever so proud of. And such in order to prove my worth of upholding and honoring such mantle, I made it my life's goal to learn and retain everything that had transpired in my reality's history. To know every language spoken, to know every war waged, to know every deal struck. That included that far, far moment in time before time where everything and every creature sprouted to life.

Yes. Misty. Hazy…but I remember the story. This realm…ALL realms began before light in the cosmos within an empty void that was soon birthed in an ocean of crimson blood. In the beginning before beginnings there was nothing. Nothing except a great force of raging fire and rigid ice where at the center of the two mighty elements was the first and most ancient Colossus known as Behedrir. Behedrir…the first and foremost primordial entity of the ancient Colossi race and as such boasted phenomenal levels of power.

Infinitely powerful yet was burdened with the most cruel and unbearable curse that could drive a mortal into madness and death…loneliness. Unable to cope with idly drifting in the void for any longer, Behedrir took the elements of fire and ice and fashioned them bodies and blessing them with life. The two new lifeforms where christened Pyrfr and Glashnigg…the first of the fire and ice Colossus.

Joyous was great Behedrir, to now have companions in the lonely void. It seemed that the loneliness of The Original was finally cured, his curse at last lifted. However, what also spawned that moment was the force of duality; where there's good intent, wickedness too dwelled. The fire and ice Behemoths wanted the great void to themselves…and saw that Behedrir as well as each other were unfit to rule such a space of limitless possibilities.

To that end, Pyrfr and Glashnigg turned upon their creator for the right to sire the empty realm. The titanic battle raged on endlessly. Fire and ice raged upon the void in massive infernos and blizzard storms. It wasn't until finally the three great beings made one final, fateful clash in desperate hope to end the fighting, destroy their enemies, and be reward the right to sire…but the outcome was not was the three had foreseen.

They the Great War of the Colossi finally came to an end with the fiery and icy bodies of Pyrfr and Glashnigg…motionless as they hung in the unborn realm. Only Behedrir was alone, having survived the conflict. However despite being alive and emerged the victor of the combat, his heart and spirit were torn and damaged beyond imagining. He grew in everlasting despair that the two beings he created to fill his existence with purpose instead betrayed and raised arms against him. Unable to bear with the sadness anymore, Behedrir brought his hand to his abdomen and with his great strength ripped opened his own stomach as he let his blood splashed into the void in an almost, never ending scarlet sea.

With his life giving blood gone, Behedrir gasped his last breath before the last remnants of his life faded…leaving his body to be surrounded in a sea of his own blood. With that, the last life in existence was extinguished, like a flame snuffed by the wind. It should have ended there, the end of the short history of existence, but fate had a different story in mind. From Behedrir's lifeless, blood soaked body sprung forth a creature, on his head mighty antlers that made it seemed like he was adorned with a crown as other strange lifeforms began to rise from the skin of Behedrir the Original. This antlered creature soon named himself Staggdrasil…the first of the Veteris Gods


End file.
